Kill Steal
by Kareta Bara
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima, having lost a bet, has to play an online fantasy MMO game with Orihara Izaya. But, some things await them when they end up meeting total strangers! / Crossover, but each character they meet is from a different anime, cant put all those categories on there. x3 !ONE SHOT! I do not own DRRR!, Shaiya and the chars, plot only


**Huaai! A random crossover people! The game is called Shaiya.**

**Starring :**

**Izaya Orihara (DURARARA!)**  
><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima (DURARARA!) <strong>  
><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basuke)<strong>  
><strong>Aomine Daiki (Kuroko no Basuke)<strong>  
><strong>Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji)<strong>  
><strong>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)<strong>  
><strong>Allen Walker (D Gray Man)<strong>  
><strong>Kanda Yuu (D Gray Man)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you see me? I fixed my cam three weeks ago but I never had the chance to test it", Izaya made a weird face to the webcam.<p>

Shizuo placed his glasses next to the computer before he started to shout. He was annoyed. "IIIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!"

"Woah, woah! Shizu-chan you don't have to scream through your microphone! I know you're excited to play this game with me but you don't have to hurt my ears!"

"Huh? You're so full of yourself, aren't you? Too bad I can see your ugly face. I'll really kill you the next time."

"Good grief. Shizu-chan, is your updater ready?", Izaya pressed on 'play'.

"Eh? Updater? Where can you find that...", Shizuo became confused. He wasn't really good with computers.

"No way, Shizu-chan? You don't know..? You need to go to the game folder and press on that icon with 'Updater' next to it. I can't believe you're such an idiot.."

"Ooh, so it works like this..", Shizuo mumbled to himself.

"Just so you know, I am going to be the max level before you, which is level 80", Izaya smirked at his webcam mischievously, only to make Shizuo angry. "I'm already at the character page, I chose Union of Fury. You shall take the Alliance of Light."

"Hnnh? Did you say something? I didn't hear you", Shizuo pressed on 'Union of Fury'. "You cannot make a character that looks like a flea can you?", Shizuo inquired. He stared a little confused at the character page. "Hoh.. Deatheater race or Vail.."

"Ah.. Shizu-chan you're so mean to me! I told you to take the light side instead of the dark side! Now we end up playing together and will never be able to really kill eachother in player vs player maps! I was looking forward to beating you to a pulp.. Honestly, you're so troublesome", Izaya sighed.

"Tsk. Even if I went light, it would take the whole game to get 1 or 2 health points from me!", Shizuo proudly stated. "And what the hell is this? These characters of the same race are barely any different from eachother. That is stupid.. who'd make a game like this, really? Vails are so ugly."

"I wonder about that..", Izaya grinned with amusement, ".. _you_ _monster_", he said, without having Shizuo notice he said that.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later..<strong>

"Haha haha! Oh Shizu-chan! I'm already level 7! I will not wait for you to finish up all your quests. You're really funny, Shizu-chan!", Izaya killed a monster with his Hunter character, while Shizuo's character, a Warrior, was still level 5. He was killed, for the tenth time, by a couple of high level monsters. They were strolling around on the left side of the map, close to the beginner's area, Suteron. Even though Izaya spawned in Aridon, he was smart enough to figure out how to teleport to Shizuo.

"Damn it, IZAAAYAAA! And why did you name your toon 'iLovePeople' ?! That is stupid! You're pissing me off khrrh. I'm going to kill you the next time I see your face in Ikebukuro. I hate you. What are you scheming now?", Shizuo glared at Izaya through the webcam.

"No way! Only you think like that. And I think my character name is way cooler than yours; 'IkebukuroBartender'. Shizu-chan, you're more like a villain or a monster. But, your character choice obviously suits you."

"Hmph. Then, what about that idiot named 'HellaButler666'?"

"Heh? Where?", Izaya turned his toon around, and found the character, which obviously seemed to be of a higher level. It was a Guardian, killing some bears. "Oh. Let's add him to the party. He's interesting. Might save us a little work leveling."

"Izaya, seriously? Ey- wait up!"

"Chat box now, Shizu-chan!", Izaya smirked when he saw Shizuo become a little irritated.

"I'll kill you.. kill.. kill.. kill.. kill.. kil...", Shizuo muttered with a glare. His irritated aura filled his room.

"Now, now. Don't chant, it's a little creepy."

"You're never ever taking anything seriously, aren't you? I can smell the sarcasm. You stink, damn."

"But I just took a shower..", Izaya said.

Ingame, both of them stood behind the Guardian class male. Izaya decided to talk to him.

_. Username + Bold = Ingame Chatbox ._

_**[Trade]Arceus : WTB Goddess Adamas sonics lv 7 links pm ty!**_

**IkebukuroBartender : Can't we shut this trade chat off? GOD DAMNIT!**

_**[Trade]Zlade- : WTS OP! Pm me now 1.4b each got 10**_

**iLovePeople : You really haven't even figured THAT out yet? Sigh.**

**HellaButler666: Is there something you both need?**

**IkebukuroBartender : SHUT UP YOU FLEA! **

**HellaButler666 : I beg your pardon ? Those are some very rude manners, you know?**

**iLovePeople : Ah, don't mind that idiot. He was talking to me, though. You are quite interesting, what is your name?**

_**[Trade]xsexygurhlxx : pls someone help me lvl up plss me no englaish**_

_**[Trade]PervPeanut- : Shut up, you bitch! Go level up yourself instead of begging us for help on trade chat.**_

**IkebukuroBartender : AAH! This damn Trade is so fucking annoying.. It's seriously pissing me off now. **

**HellaButler666 : Hmph. Just a moment, my master is calling for me, brb. **

**iLovePeople : Okay, tyt. :)**

**IkebukuroBartender : What the hell are you guys saying? **He looked confused at the game client.

**iLovePeople : Shizu-chan, I knew you were dumb.. but have you never seen people talk on the internet or something?**

**IkebukuroBartender : ..Well.. I'm only texting on my phone.. or reading mails.. **Shizuo felt a little embarrassed.

_**[Trade]Misamisachaan : WTB DECORIS GAUNTLETS!**_

**iLovePeople : Shame on you. **Izaya grinned.

**IkebukuroBartender : SERIOUSLY, DIE, IZAYA! I seriously can't believe I'm going to ask this to my enemy but..**

**iLovePeople : Those are some harsh words, Shizu-chan.**

**IkebukuroBartender : What is 'brb' / 'tyt' ? Second, stop calling me Shizu-chan will you? **Shizuo finally managed to turn the trade chat off. He really gained the urge to punch Izaya right in the face.

**iLovePeople : Hm.. Maybe if you manage to land a scratch on me later in Ikebukuro I will tell you.**

**IkebukuroBartender : Deal.**

**HellaButler666 : Bk, sorry. My master was nagging because the cup of tea I made for him burned his tongue. Seriously, such a selfish master.**

**iLovePeople : Wb. Master? Are you a servant or something?**

**IkebukuroBartender : AAAH THERE YOU BOTH GO AGAIN, SAYING STUFF I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'll just kill both of you.**

**HellaButler666 : Well, I am mere one hell of a butler. ;)**

**iLovePeople : Shizu-chan, shut your mouth. I am talking to this person over here. So, what is your name? What level are you? You want to join up?**

**HellaButler666 : I guess I've got no choice.. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am serving in the Phantomhive's household. Send me a party invite, you'll know my level then.**

**HellaButler666 joined the party.**

**IkebukuroBartender : L-Level.. 69?!**

**HellaButler666 : -winks- And a Guardian class. So, what brings you two here? We could switch over to party chat.**

**iLovePeople : Well, it's quite a long story. But Shizu-chan over here lost a bet, so now he has to play this game with me. Nah, party chat is not needed.**

**HellaButler666 : Shizu-chan?**

**IkebukuroBartender : IIZAYAAA! IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP CALLING ME THAT..**

**iLovePeople : My my. Turn your capslock off please. I'm Orihara Izaya. He's Shizuo Heiwajima, but I call him Shizu-chan.**

**HellaButler666 : I see.**

**IkebukuroBartender : CAPSLOCK, WHAT? WHERE?!** Shizuo jumped from his chair only to smash with a fist in the wall. He released all his anger in the punch, causing the wall to crumble and break down. "Damn.., damn.. DAMN! That fucking Izaya..! I'LL KILL.. HIM!". He panted for a moment, then sat down behind the desk again. Not caring about being able to look into the bedroom, he sighed and stretched his arms. "So much trouble for having to fix that wall later."

Izaya looked at the webcam screen thing on Skype. "Oyaa, Shizu-chan don't be so violent. I could hear something being crushed by some sort of punch. Who are you, Mohammed Ali? Hehehehe. Nah, no way. You are something more inhuman. Please be a little quiet, cool your head down. If you keep getting on angry straight away, then I can't explain anything right? Shizu-chan, look on your keyboard. Do you see a key that says 'CAPSLOCK'?"

"Shut the hell up, you- I seriously don't believe I'm accepting your help..", Shizuo glanced down the keyboard. "Yeah I see it. I'll just have to press it right?", Shizuo pressed on it after a minute. "Tsk, ignoring me."

**HellaButler666 : My name is Sebastian Michaelis, humble butler of the Phantomhive household. Currently I'm serving under Ciel Phanthomhive, but..**

**iLovePeople : Sorry for replying so late, had to say something to a specific IDIOT here... And ehh, yeah you just said your name before. That sounds pretty difficult. Judging from the situation, I bet you sure have a lot of spare time up your sleeves. You don't have to work or anything, Shitsuji-sannnn?**

**IkebukuroBartender : What?! You're the idiot here you..!**

**HellaButler666 : Yeah, I know. But I repeated it for the airhead over there. Right now, my precious little Bocchan is fast asleep. If he needs me he'll only have to call for me. He doesn't know I am playing this game. ;)**

**iLovePeople : Hehh. A sly Shitsuji-san! That reminds me.. what are you doing in a place for such low-level people?**

**HellaButler666 : Farming.**

**IkebukuroBartender : What? AIRHEAD?**

**iLovePeople : Shizuo-chan, maybe its better for you to shut up because you don't understand anything..**

**HellaButler666 : I must sincerely apologize, because I agree with Izaya-kun.**

**IkebukuroBartender : ... You guys.. !**

**MrClean : Now, now. If you would please step aside, I cannot click on the mob that is auto attacking you, HellaButler.**

**HellaButler666 : You again? **Sebastian facepalmed as he moved his character a few steps aside. He already ran in a couple of other conflicts with MrClean, in player vs player maps. He simply tried to avoid another unnecessary fight.

**MrClean : This world is a small place. But, in order to survive you'll have to kill or you'll be killed. **He swiftly launched his dagger in the monster, killing it with a 5283 critical hit strike.

**HellaButler666 : Oya, I see you have improved by enchanting your dagger.**

**MrClean joined the party.**

**IkebukuroBartender : Level 62.. Assassin..**

**iLovePeople : Another high level? Wew. -whistle-**

**IkebukuroBartender : Izayaaa, why do you keep inviting people you don't even know -.-**

**iLovePeople : Isn't my name saying enough? ;)**

**MrClean : HellaButler, I want to settle things here once and for all. I still believe I can clean way better than you. ¬¬'**

**HellaButler666 : Challenge accepted.**

**IkebukuroBartender : Fuck leveling. This is getting fun. I bet on HellaButler, got no damn idea who MrClean is, don't even care.**

**iLovePeople : Nhehehehe. Oh the hatred.. MrClean, would you please introduce yourself?**

**MrClean : I do not think that is necessary. But, since you've asked so nicely. Levi. Preferably call me Heichou. IkebukuroBartender, you better show me some respect.**

**IkebukuroBartender : Huh? Respect? Who the hell ya think you're? Damnit. Respect my ass.**

**iLovePeople : Yes.. more! More anger.. rage! Hatred! **Izaya licked his lips.

**MrClean : He's a little deluded, or what? Perhaps a masochist?**

**iLovePeople : No way, just that I love people. That was a little mean of you. :o**

**HellaButler666 : I see. Heichou, bring it on. But, I will not go easy on you, nor do I have the desire to lose.**

**MrClean : That's not a problem, I'm pretty confident I will beat you.**

"Oioi, Shizu-chan. Why are you laughing?", Izaya focused his attention on Skype where he saw Shizuo nearly falling out of his chair.

"Khaahaha. He called you deluded and a masochist! Oh god. That is probably true, isn't it?", Shizuo wiped some tears from his cheeks and calmed himself down.

Izaya's eyebrow twitched. "You know, you are starting to get a little bit annoying..", Izaya snickered.

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want or not? I won't listen to you and your orders. Just that I lost that bet was.. hnn.. beginners luck."

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Could you guys please stop that..? I do not like violence.**

**IkebukuroBartender : HUH? For how long have you been there?**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Ever since MrClean came here..**

**iLovePeople : I haven't noticed at all. Are you a ninja? Mr. Assassin #2. Woh, your character is the smallest.**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make jokes about my height..**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : What's with all the ruckus here, Tetsu?**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Oh, Aomine-kun.**

**HellaButler666 : I will take my leave. If I do not log out of the game right now, I will not be able to clean the rest of the mansion in time.**

**MrClean : Running away? How foolish.**

**HellaButler666 : No, just that I have a tight schedule. Shizuo-kun, Izaya-kun, we'll meet again. Heichou, I will beat you next time.**

**iLovePeople : Bye byeeee, Shitsuji-san xoxo**

**HellaButler666 left the party.**

**IkebukuroBartender : Seriously Izaya? 'xoxo'?**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : Hah, GAAAAY.**

**MrClean : Now I don't have any purpose to be in this party anymore, besides, I'm getting somewhat pissed here. Tsk. Eren took a crap on the carpet. Damn Hanji.. have to lecture her again.**

**MrClean left the party.**

"Don't tell me you're planning on inviting those two into our party?", Shizuo frowned. "Stop inviting more! I'm not here to play this game for fun and meet the world, the hell!"

"Got any objections?", Izaya replied with a grin.

"OFCOURSE I HAVE, AND ALOT OF THEM! OI, IIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-ShadowIgnitePass joined the party.**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : Tetsu, why are you..? Meh. I give up.**

**NoOneCanBeatMe joined the party.**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Sorry. I accepted the invite without your permission.**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : Nah, it's all good. Honestly, Tetsu. If you keep being that soft you'll never beat me in a match, or beat my Pagan character!**

**iLovePeople : A match? Hoh, sports?**

**IkebukuroBartender : WHY IZAYA?! Inviting randomers.. Look at that arrogant bastard's name! 'NoOneCanBeatMe' LIKE HELL! HE'S ONLY LEVEL 59!**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : -Yawns- What? You haven't even reached level 10.**

**IkebukuroBartender : I'll smash a vending machine right into your face!**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Please, stop.**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : Hm, your guts are admirable. What's your name, boy?**

**IkebukuroBartender : S-H-I-Z-U-O H-E-I-W-A-J-I-M-A. You better remember.**

**iLovePeople : I'm Orihara Izaya, a simple information broker. Mhhh.. so much fun.. *O***

**NoOneCanBeatMe : So, Heiwajima, you ever played basketball before?**

**IkebukuroBartender : Basketball? I don't like basketball. Only in middle school, why?**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : My name is Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Playing basketball for Touo. Basketball is boring, because I'm the best. The only one who can beat me is me.**

**IkebukuroBatender : I see, Ahomine was it? I don't give a crap about you and your basketball shit, but I'll level until I'm the max, and beat the crap out of you ON THIS GAME.**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : Heh. Don't make me laugh.**

**iLovePeople : Hhahahaha! KHEEEHHH!**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Aomine-kun, Heiwajima-kun, please..**

**IkebukuroBartender : Izaya, you're better off locked up in a psycho award, insane asylum with that creepy laugh.**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : There's one more thing..**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : Oh no.. not again..**

**IkebukuroBartender : What? I don't think I want to know..**

**NoOneCanBeatMe : I love Teriyaki burgers and big boobs.**

**-ShadowIgnitePass : ...AOMINE-KUN!**

**IkebukuroBartender : Tsk, you damn pervert.**

**iLovePeople : Oh my god! I can't stop laughing hhahaahaha!**

"Izaya shut up you flea! Your annoying laugh hurts my ears! It's already worse enough I need to bear with your damn stench!"

"Gosh, Shizu-chan. If only you knew how funny.."

"I DON'T CARE NOR DO I WANT TO KNOW. SHUT UP."  
><strong><br>M0yash1 : B-Big boobs..? Eh?**

**MugenxSoba : Che. You damn virgin always reacting to stuff like that.**

**M0yash1 : -snaps- WHAT'S WITH THAT, KANDA?! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU.. ERGGH! WANNA BATTLE NOW? HUH? **

**MugenxSoba : Hn. Save me the trouble. I don't wanna waste some effort when the outcome is already clear. I'm level 3, you're level 2.**

**IkebukuroBartender : Not again.. no.. more.. no more people..**

**MugenxSoba joined the party.**

**M0yash1 joined the party.**

**MugenxSoba : What's up with this invite dude?**

**M0yash1 : Oh, hello everyone.**

**iLovePeople : Nyehe, ya like my strategy, Shizu-chan? This is only the beginning.**


End file.
